


Games are Life

by keraluv22



Category: No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keraluv22/pseuds/keraluv22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urban Legends. To be one is kind of Aspiration. This is one of the many urban legends. Have you ever heard of there being such a story? His streak of not even one loss is engraved in his unprecedented score.  He reins at the top of every game, as an unidentifiable player. As his account name is always a blank space. He was deemed [    ] (blank) he’s a gamer that is said to be impossible to win against. In reality, the most uninteresting answer is usually the truth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games are Life

**_Urban Legends. To be one is kind of Aspiration._ **

_Queen:...Then, shall we sort out the situation?  We are the largest clan in this MMRPG with 1200 people! And we’re being provoked and challenged to a No-Rule field battle by… Six Guys. We could just ignore them by saying “...Are you stupid?”...But it wouldn’t be the same if_ **_HE_ ** _wasn’t one of those six._

_“Un...Believable… We lost to just...six people”_

**_This is one of the many urban legends. Have you ever heard of there being such a story?_ **

**_His streak of not even one loss is engraved in his unprecedented score._ ** **_He reins at the top of every game, as an unidentifiable player. As his account name is always a blank space. He was deemed [    ] (blank) he’s a gamer that is said to be impossible to win against._ **

_Unnamed: Damn him...that cheater._

_Unnamed:...Cheater? Do you know who [  ] is?_

_Unnamed:...Nah. It’s just a rumor we’re all aware of._

_“There’s a theory that he’s a hacker that erased his defeat record.”_

_“A theory where a developer used a blank name for a stylistic beauty…”_

_“A theory where a group of really good gamers share an account. Anyway there’s plenty of rumors if that’s what you want. But I’m confident the “Cheater Group” theory is true. 6 guys beating 1200 people ain’t possible. Auto-aim,collision detection evasion management...  It’s blatant they’re cheating! They’ve gotten to the top in a little over 280 games!”_ “...You’re one to talk…” _“Huh?”_ “We’re the ones using hacks.” “I thought if the “Blank Urban Legend” won using any means possible, it’s make a brand new legend. We lost to just six guys. Yet...they made a good use of tactics. There was no cheating as far as I could tell.” “He’s probably just one person...and scarily smart!”

**_Thus the rumor would spread all the more._ **

**_Urban Legends. To be one is a kind of Aspiration._ **

_“Aah… I wonder if he’s a dreamy prince!” “...If he’s really one guy, I bet he’s a cripple”_

**_In reality, the most uninteresting answer is usually the truth..._ **

 

_Older Brother-Sora, 18 years old._

_Truant, Comm. impaired, shut-in, game addict, NEET_

_Little Sister-Shiro, 11 years old._

_Truant, Comm. impaired, shut-in, game addict, NEET_

_Best Friend-Sae(AKA-_ _Sagi), 18 years old._

_Truant, Comm. impaired, shut-in, game addict, NEET_

  


“We-we managed to win...rather, little sister would you mind not controlling the main [  ] account with your feet?!” Sora said panting. “Shiro you’re going to give your brother a heart attack!” Sae said while taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes. “I was hungry. Do you guys want some too?” Shiro asked softly while opening some food they had in their rations. “Sure I could eat.” Sae said as she took the food from Shiro. “You brought fancy rations again?!” Sora asked. “...Nutrients are important…” Shiro answered quietly. “That is true Sora.” Sae said as she bit into her food. “Like I care my dear friend and little sister! The human brain functions as long as it has glucose! ‘Plain bread’ excels cost-wise in both calories and nutrients!” Sora said in a fatherly/older brotherly/cocky kind of way. “...cost-fag…” Shiro whispered. Sae giggled a little. “...I need nutrients...to grow bigger...like Sagi.” As Shiro said that she patted her chest. This made Sae look at her own chest. “You’re already a flawless beauty, so don’t worry about it. Sagi on the other hand is rather small for her age.” Sae hit Sora in the back of the head after he said this. “I have way more boobige you just can’t see it because of my shirts!” Sae yelled or squeaked in her high voice. Sora laughed at this. “What time is it?” Sora asked after he finished laughing. “...Eight...at night…” Shiro answered. “Eight in the morning being at night is sure a new way of putting it little sister!” Sora exclaimed. “What day is it?” Sae asked. Shiro look at the pile of trash they had on the floor and pointed at it. “...The fifth day…” Shiro answered. “No, my little sister. Our dear Sagi meant what day of what month, not how long we’ve been pulling all-nighters.” Sora rephrased. This made Sae look at her phone. “Well it hasn’t been a month or so because my parents haven’t called.” Sae said aloud.“...Does it even matter… when we’re...neets?” Shiro asked. “Doesn’t it?! There are online events. There are tournaments!” Sora yelled. “...Fuah...I’m...tired…” Shiro whispered as she began to lay down next to Sae. “Huh, you’re just gonna sleep there?! In the midst of battle-” Sora yelled. Shiro put a mouse under Sora’s foot and then put another one under Sae’s foot. “C’mon… Don’t tell me you want us to control all six characters with both our hands and feet…” Sora said while laughing a little. “You’re kidding me right?” Sae asked as she put her glasses back on her face while controlling her two original characters. “If it’s...Sora and Sagi...you guys can do it. Go get…’em” Shiro said before falling on  the floor. “WooAhh!” Sora screamed. “Come get some little skirmishers!” Sae growled.

**_Yes, this… is how Urban Legends are born._ **

**_There is no meaning in this chaotic, irrational, absurd world._ **

**_Those aspirations are born from the ardent prayers of those relize it and don’t want to accept it._ **

**_What if the world was just a little more interesting?_ **

“...Sora, an email…” Shiro whispered. “Bet it’s an ad, just leave it.” Sora answered while still struggling to control another character that is on a different screen and with his foot. “...Might be… a friend…” Shiro replied. “Whose?” Sora asked. “...Yours?”   Sora turned to look at Sae who was too busy fighting 3 different battles with both hands and her right foot without her glasses on. Sae was their only friend and she could never type up an email in her state. “Hahah, that’s pretty weird. My beloved little sister is being so cruelly sarcastic… am I hallucinating?” Shiro looked at Sae while her brother said this. “...I don’t...want you to...say it’s...mine…” Shiro said as she picked up the tablet. As Sae finished her battles she joined stood up next to Sora. “Sora look at the email on the pc.” Sae says as she puts her hand on Sora’s shoulder. Sora pulled up the email and read it to himself. “What is this…?”

**_“Have you three ever felt that you were born into the wrong world?”_ **

“Rather...how’s he know that Blank is three separate people?” Sora asked. Sae squinted at the screen. “...Competition requests, interview requests, slander provocation…” Sae said as she leaned closer to the computer screen. “Well, those are pretty common…but someone knowing we’re actually three separate people isn’t possible.” Sora replied as he rubbed his chin and glared at the email. “He’s bluffing…” Sora said with a slight grin, “Does he plan to bargain?” Sora and Sae say in unison. The two older neets looked at each other with devilish grins and then turned back to the screen. “How interesting.” As Sora said this he clicked on the link that the email provided.

The link lead them to a different screen with the word ‘Welcome!’ at the top. “...Oh? Normal...online chess?” Sae asked with the sound of disappointment in her voice. “...Fuah...g’night…” Shiro says as she falls back to the ground. “Woah, hey isn’t chess your thing?!” Sae asked as she caught the falling Shiro. “I’ll be screwed if it’s an advanced program I’m up against!” Sora complained. “Aww…” Shiro whimpered. Sae helped Shiro up and placed the girl in the chair.

_“Chess is an entirely information-based zero-sum game of limited decisions. This game has no space for luck to intervene. There’s a distinct surefire way to win in principle. However, only if you can comprehend every one of the ridiculous amount of possible moves, that is._

“10^120 possible moves, which is 1e+120.” Sae mumbles as she lays her head on Sora’s shoulder and closes her eyes. “...Chess is...just...tic-tac-toe.

_“Yes, the program that defeated the grand master was defeated by Shiro 10 consecutive times switching between first and second move, just like that. On the other hand she…"_

“No way…” Shiro mumbled. Sae’s eyes flashed open as Sora got walked over to the computer screen. “...You can’t lose like this.” Sae says as she rushes over to the computer. “I...I won’t…” Shiro whispers. “Relax, you're up against... a ‘human’.” Sora says reassuring his little sister. “Your right. A program always makes the best move. This guy pretended to mess up and baited you into a bad move. You ran straight into a trap. “ Sae explained. “Awh…” Shiro whispered. “It’s hard to believe a person has driven you into a corner...but the world is vast.” Sora says as he picks Shiro up and put her in his lap as he sat in the computer chair. “We’ll read his bluffs. In simple chess skill, Shiro can’t be beaten.” Sae says as she pulls another chair up to the computer. “The three of us are [blank], is there even anyone in this world that can beat  [ ]?” Sora asked. “I’d like to see that.” Sae and Shiro say in unison.

**_...Yes, this is the truth of the urban legend known as [  ]._ **

**_Checkmate. You are the winner._ **

“We managed to win. Sorry Shiro I nearly resigned there...” Sora yawned. “...Such a strong person...was...a first…” Shiro says slowly. “Yeah, who the hell was-” Sae started to ask as a new email pops up on the screen.

**_Well done, the skill put into that game was quite something._ **

**_I’m sure... you find living to be difficult?_ **

**_What do you three think of this world?_ **

“What do we think…? Sora says

**_Is it fun? Is living a breeze?_ **

“That’s... obviou...s” Shiro replies out loud. “It’s a shit game.” The three NEET’s say in unison. “Seven billion players are moving plans around as they please. It’s a crappy game with no rules or objective.” Sae says finally adding her voice to the conversation. “You get penalized if you win or lose too much...you’re pressured if you stay silenced, you’re shunned if you talk. If it’s not a shit game then what is it?” Sae continues. At this rate the girl had balled her fists at her sides, recalling memories that pushed her into becoming the shut in she is.  

**_If there was a world where everything was decided by a simple game, if there were a board game world where objectives and rules were clearly laid out,_ **

**_What would you think?_ **

“I see, if there’s such a world out there, we were undoubtedly born into the wrong world then.” Sora says as he places his hand on his friend’s head in an attempt to comfort her. Suddenly the computer screen changed and was only showing static. “W-What the hell?!” Sora says as he looks at the computer screen.

**_“I think so as well. You two were surely born into the wrong world. That’s why I let you be born again. Again, in a world where you three should have been born!”_ **

A mysterious person’s voice was coming from the screen and saying these crazy things. After saying this a pair of small hands began to come out of the screen and were reaching out to the NEET’s. “Wha-?” Is all the NEET’s could say as the hands came towards them. The room the three shut in’s were in suddenly fell apart and they were falling.

**_“Say hello to my world!”_ **

         

 


End file.
